It is an object of the invention to provide energetic emulsion compositions which thicken to a semi-solid consistency. High energy emulsions are useful as rocket propellants and as emulsion explosives. Water-in-oil emulsions have been used for a variety of uses including emulsion explosives. Water-in-oil explosive emulsions typically comprise a continuous organic phase and a discontinuous oxidizer phase containing water and an oxygen-supplying source such as ammonium nitrate, the oxidizer phase being dispersed throughout the continuous organic phase. Examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,175; and 4,828,633. The emulsifier is a salt derived from high molecular weight carboxylic acylating agent coupled to a low molecular weight carboxylic acylating agent. Succinic acids and anhydrides are the preferred acylating agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,079 and 5,518,517 disclose emulsion fertilizers. The emulsifiers prepared from succinic acylating agents disclosed in these four patents are useful in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,572 discloses oxazolines useful as bonding agents in solid rocket propellants are disclosed. The oxazoline bonding agents are capable of polymerizing in the presence of ammonium perchlorate. The bonding agents of the present invention are added to the propellant in a range from about 0.1% to about 3% concentration. Importantly, there is no increase in ammonia liberated above baseline propellant values and no increase in end of mix viscosities by using the oxazolines according to the present invention which provides substantial processing savings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,343 discloses vinyl ethers for use as bonding agents in solid rocket propellants are disclosed. The vinyl ether bonding agents are capable of polymerizing in the presence of and around the surface of ammonium perchlorate particles. The bonding agents of the present invention are added to the propellant in a range from about 0.1% to about 3% by weight concentration. Importantly, there is no increase in ammonia liberated above baseline propellant values and no increase in end of mix viscosities by using the vinyl ethers according to the present invention which provides substantial processing savings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,777 discloses waste solid energetic compositions such as waste solid rocket propellant are desensitized for purposes of disposal and burning by being combined with a diluent and a filler which lower the sensitivity, energy output and flame temperature of the compositions and improve their ability to burn in a controlled manner by increasing the burn time. The diluent is an oil with a viscosity of at least about 600 centipoise, and the filler is any of a variety of solid organic material, preferably agricultural waste or wood flour.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,422 discloses melt-in-fuel emulsion compositions which are blended with solid particulate oxygen-releasing salts. The explosive composition may additionally comprise a discontinuous gaseous component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,178 discloses water in oil emulsion explosives in which the emulsifier is the reaction product of two components. The first component is the reaction product of certain carboxylic acids or anhydrides, including substituted succinic acids and anhydrides with ammonia or an amine and an alkali metal or an alkaline earth metal. The second component is the salt of a phosphorous containing acid.
European Patent application EP 561,600 A discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive in which the emulsifier is the reaction product of a substituted succinic acylating agent, having at least 1.3 succinic groups per equivalent weight of substituents, with ammonia and/or an amine. The substituent is a polyalkene having an number average molecular weight of greater than 500 and preferably 1300-1500.
Canadian Patent 2,007,348 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,497 disclose a water-in-oil emulsion explosive composition containing an expanded perlite as a void former. The invention is operative with explosive emulsions formed using a wide variety of emulsifiers including derivatives of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,178 and 4,919,179 disclose a water-in-oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a particular type of ester of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,756 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a salt produced by reacting a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, including substituted succinic acids and anhydrides, with ammonia, an amine, and/or an alkali or alkaline earth metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,309 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion explosive wherein the emulsifier is a polyalkenyl succinic acid or derivative thereof. The succinic acid may be used in the form of an anhydride, an ester, an amide or an imide. A condensate with ethanolamine is preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,753 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion suitable for use in explosive and functional fluids wherein the emulsifier is a reaction product of a hydrocarbyl substituted carboxylic acid, including a succinic acid, with an amine. The substituent contains 20-500 carbon atoms, and the aqueous phase contains a water soluble, oil insoluble functional additive.
European Patent EP 102,827 A discloses a water-in-oil emulsion composition useful as a well control fluid. The emulsifier is a polyamine derivative, especially an alkylene polyamine derivative, of a polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride or a borated or carboxylated derivative thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,714 discloses energetic compositions, including explosives, which are initially formed at process temperature above the solidification temperature of the contained oxidizer salts as a stable, melt-in-fuel emulsions having a continuous fuel phase and a discontinuous molten oxidizer phase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,576 discloses a water-in-oil emulsion composition useful as a spacer fluid in well drilling. The emulsifier is an amine derivative, especially a polyamine derivative, of a polyalkenyl succinic anhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,114 discloses the demulsification of water-in-oil emulsions using a polyester derivative prepared by reacting a 9-18 carbon alkyl or alkenyl substituted succinic anhydride with a polyalkylene glycol, and a polyhydric alcohol containing greater than 3 hydroxyl groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,946 discloses water-in-oil emulsions useful as lubricants or hydraulic fluids. The emulsifier is a substituted succinimide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,108 discloses water-in-oil emulsions useful as lubricants or hydraulic fluids. The emulsifier is a substituted succinic ester.